


【all德】兰博基尼

by Alex1101



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex1101/pseuds/Alex1101
Summary: 德拉科因为波特和红毛母鼬鼠间的打情骂俏生气，宵禁后偷偷溜出到黑湖边散心，却忘记这个季节正是水怪们的繁殖期... ...
Kudos: 18





	【all德】兰博基尼

已经是快要黎明了，德拉科小心翼翼地溜进图书馆的禁书区，费尔奇估计也是要回去睡觉了，一路上没让德拉科遭遇什么惊吓。等着德拉科一瘸一拐地来到书架旁边，终于喘口气的时候，后穴中的黏腻感无时无刻地提醒着他这事还没结束。他的腿现在还在直打颤，也不知道是因为冷得还是兴奋给激得。这位铂金小少爷的袍子底下只剩下湿透的衬衫，和布条一般的裤子，细嫩地腿上布满红色的压痕。

事情还得倒退回两个小时前，这位大少爷因为白天破特和红色小母鼬之间的亲亲我我给气得睡不着，辗转反侧了大半夜没忍住还是起身溜了出去，来到黑湖边上砸石头泄愤。然而这一砸居然把底下一个大型水怪给砸了出来，那是德拉科从来没见过的生物，他还没来得及反应便被那些触须狠狠地绊倒在草地上。魔杖早被抛到几尺远处，而他则被这湿滑的触手死死地缠住了，没有办法只能任人宰割，德拉科这时候无比地期望有那么个人来扣他的分，然而很遗憾这是不可能的。

当湿冷的触手从衣服的露口处贴着他的肌肤滑入的时候，德拉科猛然地想起来，这个季节是黑湖大部分水怪的发情期。不，他一定要离开，他开始发猛的挣扎，但是回报他的是更紧地束缚。触手来到他胸口处的殷红，上面的吸盘有意无意地揉搓着，德拉科可以清晰地感觉到自己的乳粒已经开始充血挺立起来，摩擦着自己为求修身而做的比较紧贴的衬衣。“啊...”，一丝呻吟从德拉科口中泄露出来，他可耻地兴奋了。小德拉科微微抬头，便有较为纤细的触手往铃口处顶弄，带给德拉科一阵酥麻的快感，让他原本僵硬的身体放松了下来。现在他仰面烫在草丛上，红晕布上了原本苍白的皮肤，仿佛在渴求着来人的欺负。

见着人放下了抵抗，水怪的触手不减反增，更多地触手从湖面伸出缠上少年柔软的身躯，将德拉科的双腿呈M字型大开。活动于德拉科股间的触手则更加卖力，众多触手绞合在一起吞吐地着德拉科的阳具，此间还不忘照顾旁边的两个小球。少年哪里经得起这般刺激，马上就大叫地射了出来，高潮后更是情迷意乱软地一滩，任由自己的身体被拉扯到极限。直到后穴也被触手探入，德拉科才清醒过来几分，但是已经晚了。  
灵巧的触手沿着温暖的肠道很快就找到了那块硬币大小的点，触尖开始恶意地按压，“不，不要...嗯...”，德拉科哭喊道，太舒服了，他从来没经受过这般刺激，已泄过一次的阴茎又颤颤巍巍地开始吐露粘液。一根，两根，三根，还是更多地触手开始争先涌入德拉科的后穴，因为触手的滑腻和成山的快感，德拉科并没有感受到太多扩张的痛苦，只有被填满的满胀感和前列腺被激得快感。但是他知道快感后面等待他的是什么，成为这只大水怪的繁殖载体，他害怕却没有办法拒绝。

在德拉科体内纠缠成股的触手开始活动起来，一下下地操弄着他，触手上的吸盘时不时地剐蹭过那个点，爽得德拉科快要翻白眼。原先一直冷漠高傲的面庞，如今却是一片潮红，生理性的泪水从眼眶中流出。德拉科嘴巴大张着喘气，透明的唾液顺着唇角滑落，“不行了,呜呜呜....我会死的...”，可是却把屁股努力地抬起承接着更凶猛地撞击，前端已经不知道发泄了几次，现在只能吐出些许清液来回应这磨人的刺激。裆部的衣物也被数量众多的触手撑破，碎布般地挂在股间。德拉科沉沦在欲海间，没注意到水怪已然从湖中爬上岸来，当埋在后穴的粗藤突然退出后，他才醒来点神过来。望着眼前这和小巨人般高的水怪，他被吓得都忘记了尖叫，然而在下一秒他成功地叫了出来，因为他被更粗长的东西狠狠地贯穿了。

软泥一样的穴道很好地接应了这个尺寸，开始一张一合地吞吐起来，“啊...好舒服..嗯.....”，空虚地小穴被再度填满，德拉科不禁浪叫出声，也不管现在玩弄他的是一个丑陋无比的水怪了。他自己摇动着身体吞吐着股间的巨物，脸上早无开始时地纯情愤怒，取而代之的是眼角的媚意。水怪看着自己身下的交配体已经适应了，开始猛烈地打钻交配，与人不可比拟，魔法生物的频率太超过了。小少爷癫狂般地配合起来这野兽般地交媾，铂金发丝散乱在草地中，眼神涣散开来，粉嫩的嘴角挂着滴滴晶液，只能吐露处些许破碎的呻吟。

这疯狂不知持续了多久，德拉科感觉自己的灵魂终于又回到了地面，但是却感受到体内的巨物不同以往发涨，应该是要成结了，意味着自己要怀上一个水怪的幼崽了。眼泪争先从眼眶中的灰水晶里流出，德拉科没有做无谓挣扎，一个马尔福可以冷静地面对任何问题。随着水怪再一次的深顶，冰凉的精液亦或是虫卵溢满整个后穴，德拉科可以望到自己不再平坦的小腹，就像怀孕三四个月的孕妇般微微隆起。

一切又归于了平静，水怪随着即将退潮的潮水一起从德拉科的身体里抽离，回到了湖底，只留下了像破布娃娃般失去灵魂的铂金小少爷在岸边。而这一切却落入了某位披着隐形衣半夜不睡觉的绿眼睛里，这位绿眼睛慢条斯理地拉起了自己的牛仔裤拉链，准备继续默默地尾随着这位铂金小少爷。

回到我们铂金小少爷的时间，德拉科现在焦急地在禁书区查找着有关于这个水怪的信息，终于在一本书上翻到了。突然地放下心来，德拉科蜷缩到书架的角落打算坐下翻阅，而疲倦和困意涌上脑门，他居然不知不觉地给睡了过去。

而让德拉科醒过来的是乳头的酸胀感和股间的不适，他勉强地睁开眼，却正好对上一双好看的绿眸子。“....呜”，波特在这个小少爷尖叫前一秒，急忙伸手把人嘴给捂上了。波特感受到自己掌心处那人柔软的唇瓣，就像轻柔的小羽毛一下下刮搔着自己的神经，“我觉得你也不希望现在有人被你的尖叫吸引过来吧，马尔福。”。波特半数威胁的语气下，一层薄雾又覆上了德拉科灰蓝宝石，小少爷努力憋着口气不出声，眼泪却又开始啪塔啪塔地往下掉，“你到底想要干什么?羞辱我吗?”

“嗯，或许吧，毕竟我可是在黑池旁边观摩了一晚上呢。”波特吃定人怕了，松开手假意翻动着手上的书，扫过他刚刚已经看得烂熟地那段文字，'若巫师不幸被强迫交媾，所排之卵会变为死卵，在性交后两到三小时内排出。随之巫师会进入假性哺乳期，有明显哺乳期性征出现持续三到十天，男巫亦然。'，现在算算也差不多的时间了。

“你...要怎么样你才能闭上你这张臭嘴!”德拉科明显地底气不足，再加上之前激烈的情事，声音带着几分性感的低哑，听起来倒是邀请一般。加上瞪圆的杏目梨花带雨，波特再也忍不住欺身压上德拉科瘦削的躯体，吻上那欲语还休的艳唇。“呜...”德拉科伸手推住波特的肩膀，却无济于事，只能任由着口腔内的空气被人掠夺。

这个该死的野蛮的格兰分多巨怪，他是把自己当做巧克力派来啃了吗?然而波特并不满足于此，不安分地大手探入袍内，肆意爱抚着德拉科丝绸触感般的肌肤。“哈...别摸那里..破特....”，德拉科刚刚从波特的吻下逃出，没来得及喘口气，就被人捏住了胸口间酸胀的乳粒。没来由地敏感激得德拉科浑身一颤，一股怪异的感觉涌上脑海，但是是舒服的并不排斥的。身体还主动挺了挺渴望更多地爱抚，波特的爱抚在一定程度上缓解了之前的酸胀感。“另一边...也摸...一下”，声音轻得几乎听不见，说完德拉科就羞红了脸，他刚刚说了什么，他居然在渴求他的死对头。德拉科愤恨的扭过头去，拳头捶打在波特肩膀上，软绵绵地像在调情，“给我滚!”

波特至若惘然，双手禁锢住身下人细瘦的腰身，唇则沿着德拉科精巧的骨架一寸寸向下移动，直到胸口处凸起的那处肉粒。使坏般地，波特狠狠咬了一口。“啊...”，德拉科不得尖叫了声但又急急吞了声音，应该怕是被人听见，不过他肯定不知道波特已经在周围下了咒，没人能听得见德拉科一丝甜蜜的娇嗔。不过让波特没想到的是，他的嘴里除了德拉科本身淡淡的体香，还多了一股奶腥味。他抬起头望着扭过头，禁闭双眼的小少爷，恶作剧似的覆上人精致的耳廓。

“马尔福，你喷奶了。”，波特满意的看着烧红一片的耳垂，伸手解开德拉科的衬衫，将德拉科白嫩的胸脯暴露在眼皮底下。德拉科也不知该如何是好，双手攀着波特的肩膀轻声啜泣着，无言地忍受着波特的侵犯。他可以感受到波特正衔着他的奶头，如同小儿喝奶般吮吸着，而随着酸胀感的减轻蜂拥而至的快感又开始涌入他的颅内，前端又开始直挺起来贴住小腹。后穴处的卵蛋也不安分地开始地抽动起来，德拉科只得难耐地小幅度摆动臀部来压下那股瘙痒感。波特此时也注意到了德拉科的异动，估计是那个死卵要被排出了，波特只好念念不舍地离开红肿的乳头，“别怕，德拉科，那个只是死卵，现在要流出来了而已。”，他好言安慰到。同时把德拉科翻了个身抱在怀里，扒拉开人紧合的膝盖，像给小孩把尿一样，“乖，用力拉出来就好了。”

铂金少年把脸深深埋在波特的胸膛处，泪水濡湿了波特厚重的长袍，德拉科让自己的死对头见证了这一生目前来说最尴尬的时刻，可自己却无能为力。德拉科能感受到那颗卵蛋沿着肠道下滑，挤压在肛门口处却迟迟探不出头来，“啊...我做不到”，德拉科刚刚想用力，不料卵蛋给卡在了较浅的前列腺点上，一激灵又把卵给缩了回去。波特低下头安抚性地吻了吻德拉科的被汗水打湿的额头，双手游走到人的两团白面馒头，“我来帮你。”

手指有些粗暴地扩开德拉科娇嫩的穴口，烂番茄色的穴肉在空气中微微颤动着，波特不禁腹间一紧，该死的水怪给他整出那么多麻烦事。“用力，马尔福，我给你撑着。”那枚透明的卵蛋慢慢往外滑出，在刚刚露出一点点尖角时，就被波特两指给掐了出来。“啵...”地一声，卵蛋被完全抽出，与此同时德拉科也释放了出来。他瘫软在波特的怀里，终于可以摆脱那个水怪了，虽然过程不是怎么的美好，全程还被臭疤头给看见了。可此时他也无力再争吵些什么，“破特，你现在把我送回斯莱特林休息室然后忘记这件事情，以后我就再也不来挑衅你了。怎么样?”

“我觉得吧，不怎么样。”德拉科惊恐地发现有那么个滚烫的硬物已经抵在他的花穴处准备进入，他绝望地抬头望向那双带着恐怖笑意的绿眸，恍惚间想起小时候纳西莎给他讲过的童话故事。

“魔王都有一对像宝石般勾人心魄的祖母绿眼睛。”

“德拉科，明天我也想喝奶喔。”

“求你...不要...”


End file.
